The sport of baseball is well known. As used in this description, the term “baseball” is intended by these inventors to include both baseball and softball. During the play of a baseball game, a single offensive player faces off against a pitcher and other defensive players who are strategically located near the bases and in the outfield. The pitcher throws a ball at or near a strike zone above home plate and the offensive player, the batter, attempts to hit the ball with a baseball bat. At any point in the game, the batter may need to use different batting strategies to advance the likelihood of scoring by the batter's team when it is at bat. The different batting strategies employ different swinging and hitting mechanics. Such swings must be practiced ahead of the game so that the batter learns proper technique and mechanics, thus improving the batter's skill with those different batting techniques and mechanics.
In the experience of the inventors herein, current batting training equipment is insufficient for accomplishing proper swing techniques and mechanics due to limited uses and skills emphasized. Accordingly, there is a need to provide a single device that can aid the batter in his or her training and improve batting techniques and mechanics during swinging practices. Of necessity, the single device should be capable of using interchanging attachments such that it can present a number of swinging options for the batter. Each interchanging attachment should also be easy to set up, employ a minimal number of parts and be easy to use. Further, the device should allow for use by different sized batters.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and useful training device, as well as a system and a method, for aiding a batter with training and with the practice of various batting swings. It is another object to provide such a training device that can use attachments that are interchangeable such that the batter can change up the swinging modes that are to be practiced. It is still another object to provide such a training device that is relatively compact when not in use, that is easy to assemble and disassemble, and that is easy to use by batters of different physical sizes.